mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Here you can view the entire transcript of the Story Mode included in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (PC). This article is currently under construction. Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Era * Cream: "Oh boy, it's that time again!" * Toad: "Yes, it is! The Olympics are back in town!" * Sonic: "I can't wait to see who is gonna join us to compete." * Toad: "It's looking like there's gonna be a good turnout this time." * Sonic: "Alright! Can't wait! Bring out the competitors, I wanna see what my competition is." * Cream: "Let me go grab them!" * Sonic: "This sure is gonna be fun, aye Mario?" * Cream: "Guys, we have a problem..." * Toad: "What might that be, Cream?" * Cream: "The competitors are missing!" * Toad: "You don't say! Omochao, do you know where they went?" * Omochao: "Unfortunately, I have no insight on that." * Sonic: "Oh man, this is bad. How are we supposed to compete now?" * ???: "That won't be entirely possible, hedgehog." * Sonic: "That voice. I know that voice..." * Dr. Eggman: "Of course you do!" * Bowser: "And Mario, I'm here too!" * Sonic: "Alright Bowser, and Baldy McNoseHair, what did you do with our friends?" * Dr. Eggman: "Don't even worry about them. We have them in good hands." * Toad: "Why are there so many of you guys?" * Bowser: "We are all here to set up our new event." * Cream: "Which is...?" * Bowser and Dr. Eggman: "The Evil Villains Convention!" * Omochao: "What?!" * Bowser: "That's right, we've gathered all the villains here to take over these silly Olympics." * Toad: "But why? The Olympics are the whole reason we all came out here..." * Dr. Eggman: "We are simply preventing you from having your fun, is all." * Cream: "Oh, look! Toadsworth!" * Toadsworth: "Excuse me, gentleman. If you would so kindly accept these invitations to compete in the Olympics with us." * Dr. Eggman: "Silence, you rotten fungus! These invites mean nothing to us." * Toad: "It was worth a shot, Toadsworth." * Orbot: "Boss, all of the villains are ready to enter." * Dr. Eggman: "Excellent. Bring 'em all in!" * Sonic: "Woah. When he said all the villains, I think he really meant it." * Toad: "I've never seen so many villains in the same space as once." * Sonic: "It's crazy... Zazz, Zavok, King Boo, Dry Bones... everyone..." * Zavok: "Well, well. This IS the perfect space for a convention. An evil one, at that." * Magikoopa: "You heroes better scram if you know what's good for ya!" * Sonic: "Never! Mario, go get him!" * Magikoopa: "Guess I'm gonna have to resort to my magic. Take this!" * Bowser: "Excellent work, Magikoopa. Now we can have our convention in peace." * Toad: "Can't believe we just got kicked out of the Olympic Stadium." * Omochao: "How are we supposed to compete now?" * Sonic: "Well, I guess the world will be our Stadium for now..." * Cream: "What are we waiting for? Let's go explore. Maybe we can find all of our friends." * Toadsworth: "Speaking of which. Sonic, isn't that your friend Tails over there?" * Sonic: "It is! Hey! Tails! Over here!" * Tails: "Sonic! Good to see you, buddy!" * Tails: "Oh wow, Mario. That does sound pretty serious. How can I help?" * Tails: "I see. Well, how about if you win against me in the 100m Sprint, I'll join." * Sonic: "I got this. Sprinting was practically made for me." * Tails: "I'm gonna give it my all!" After facing Tails in the 100m Sprint * Tails: "What a great match! Thanks, Sonic!" * Sonic: "Wow Tails, you're not taking the loss very hard." * Tails: "I don't care about any of that. I'm just glad I can have a good time with you." * Toad: "That is so heartwarming." * Tails: "Well, a deal is a deal. I'll join you guys!" * Sonic: "Good deal, Tails!" * Sonic: "Mario wants to know where Luigi is." * Tails: "Luigi? Oh! I saw him a few miles that way." * Cream: "Well then, there's no time to waste. Let's go find Luigi." Chapter 2: The Wicked Plan * Bowser Jr.: "Dad, there has to be more of a reason as to why we are all here, right?" * Bowser: "What do you mean, son?" * Bowser Jr.: "It seems kinda odd all of us villains are just randomly gathered here." * Dr. Eggman: "Ah, Junior. This convention is just the tip of the iceberg to my plan." * Larry: "Woah. There's more? Cool." * Dr. Eggman: "You see, all of us villains have our special skills, right? Well, combining all of our skills to create the ultimate villainous lifeform is my genius plan!" * Eggman Nega: "Oh my. Now that IS genius!" * Magikoopa: "Sounds dastardly. I like it." * King Boo: "How exactly are we going to combine all of our skills, huh?" * Dr. Eggman: "That'll be simple. Once we can gather up some more villains then we should have enough power for our lifeform." * Orbot: "Boss, would you like Cubot and I to find recruits?" * Dr. Eggman: "That would be splendid. Orbot, Cubot, go find more recruits!" * Orbot and Cubot: "Yes, boss." * Sonic: "Woah. Look over there. Mario, it's Luigi!" * Tails: "Luigi. What's the matter?" * Tails: "You need someone to compete with you in the Triple Jump event?" * Sonic: "Don't worry Luigi, I'll face you." * Tails: "And you'll join us if we win?" * Toad: "The more the merrier. Give it your all, Sonic!" After facing Luigi in Triple Jump * Cream: "That was amazing, Sonic!" * Sonic: "Man, I didn't think I had it in me. Luigi, you did great as well!" * Toad: "So what do you say, Luigi? Will you join us in our quest to stop Bowser and Eggman?" * Tails: "Awesome! Let's keep on going! Lots more ground to cover." Chapter 3: A Big Mess * Toad: "My goodness. What happened here?" * Toadsworth: "I think we should tidy up a bit. This is a disaster." * Omochao: "Wait, somebody is over there. Maybe they know something about this mess." * Sonic: "Yo! Can you tell us what happened here?" * Alex: "Well, I was getting ready to practice my javelin throwing skills, when all of a sudden this giant, green reptile came and destroyed my practice area." * Toad: "Giant green reptile... that sounds familiar..." * Alex: "He was wearing a crown too, so he must've been of royalty. Did I make the king of this land angry or something?" * Toad: "Not this king. This king wouldn't rule any of this area." * Alex: "Hmm. Well anyways, I have no idea where he went, but I really need to practice my javelin. I'm supposed to compete in the Javelin Throw event later." * Tails: "What's that, Mario? You'll help Alex practice?" * Alex: "Sweet! This will be a great competition to help me practice!" * Toadsworth: "You can do it, Master Mario." After facing Alex in Javelin Throw * Alex: "Well Mario, I'll give it to ya, you're pretty good at this javelin stuff." * Toad: "You rocked it out there, Mario!" * Alex: "So what is this I'm hearing about a villains convention, by the way. The green reptile king mentioned that before he left..." * Omochao: "Ah, yes. The villains have taken over the Olympic Stadium to hold a villains convention." * Alex: "Oh great. How am I even supposed to compete now?" * Tails: "We are all teamed up to try and take back the stadium. Did you wanna help us?" * Alex: "Yes, count me in. I'm not gonna let my practice go to waste." * Cream: "We knew we could count on you, Alex!" * Toadsworth: "Shall we continue, friends?" * Cream: "Yes, yes we shall." Chapter 4: Bowser and Eggman's Idea * Bowser: "This convention is great and all, but what if this lifeform fails?" * Dr. Eggman: "Are you suggesting my plan is flawed?" * Bowser: "Er, well, Mario and Sonic are probably gonna win..." * Dr. Eggman: "Grr! Not on my watch!" * Bowser: "So what do you suggest we do then?" * Dr. Eggman: "Give me a minute to think..." * Zazz: "Ya know, wouldn't it be awesome to combine the skills of the heroes too?" * Bowser: "Zazz has a point. What if we use some of the skills of the heroes, too?" * Dr. Eggman: "Brilliant! We just have to think about all the skills they possess." * Bowser: "That shouldn't be too hard." * Sonic: "Man, where even are we?" * Tails: "Hard to say. I'm not sure where we've been this whole time." * Toad: "Hey, if I'm not mistaken, is that Knuckles over there?" * Sonic: "Hey knuckle head, what brings you out here?" * Knuckles: "First, please don't call me that. Second, I'm out here anticipating the karate event. It's gonna be hype!" * Omochao: "Well, I have some bad news about that." * Knuckles: "What?! Did someone take my spot?! It was Vector, wasn't it..." * Cream: "No, it's not that. The Olympics have been canceled..." * Knuckles: "What?! How?" * Toadsworth: "Bowser and Eggman are hosting a villain convention and used Magikoopa magic to kick us all out." * Knuckles: "That's not cool. We need to get our stadium back!" * Toad: "Are you going to help us, Knuckles?" * Knuckles: "Yeah, I suppose. But I really wanna compete in karate somehow..." * Sonic: "What? You'll face him in karate, Luigi?" * Toadsworth: "If you insist, Luigi. We wish you luck." * Knuckles: "Alright, Luigi. Give it your best shot!" After facing Knuckles in Karate * Knuckles: "Man. Luigi is tougher than I thought. What a good fight."